wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame/CommunityCentralArchive
Post to Josephyr on Community Central: It appears that you support sexual harassment and violent rape threats on wikia. This is totally inexcusable behavior What did you do?? I posted a complaint about violent sexual harassment and people who threatened to come to my house and kill me and rape me. I posted a complaint about inappropriate content on my community central talk page. I was mocked inappropriately by individuals, including yourself, my page was loaded with spam which I asked staff to remove, and you locked my talk page in response! This is completely irresponsible and abhorrent behavior for anyone, especially an administrator on the site! I am reporting you for supporting harassment, sexual harassment, threats of violate rape, and threats of murder. I am also reporting you for supporting spam and inappropriately closing threads where a user is begging desperately for help from admins instead of actually responding in an appropriate way. You should be ashamed of yourself. If your parents knew about your behavior they should be to. Post to Jenburton on Community Central: Complaint about horrible behavior on the part of community central admins. Hi there, For a long time, I dealth with horrendous sexual harassment, rape threats, and death threats through one of the wikis on wikia. An administrator posted inaappropriate support of that activity on my community central talk page (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErinEmeraldflame) I was previously promised by administrators that this horrible material was going to be removed from my page. I recently reveiced a notification that it was reposted. This is a horrible act for someone trying to escape the burden of extreme sexual harassment and threats that I would be killed in my home. I attempted to remove it, but my community central access does not work. So I have been posting on community central begging for help with this problem and the fact that I cannot log in. The responses I received were mocking and useless comments instead of any help contacting staff or adminstrators. And following that, one of your current administrators (Josephyr) locked my talk page! So instead of dealing with a complaint about violent sexual harassment and people who threatened to come to my house and kill me and rape me, instead of removing an inappropriate post, instead of responding to a desperate cry for help, your administrator locked my talk page without anyone providing any help! This is completely irresponsible and abhorrent behavior for anyone, especially an administrator on the site! I am reporting Josephyr for supporting harassment, sexual harassment, threats of violate rape, and threats of murder. I am also reporting Josephyr for supporting spam and inappropriately closing threads where a user is begging desperately for help from admins instead of actually responding in an appropriate way. I know of no other way to get help since for some reason I can log in to every site on wikia except community central. Without a log in, none of the help parameters or contact support work. Please help, ErinEmeraldflame